Ghostly
by AHDSK
Summary: Set four months after Claire died. She is still a Ghost and needs to find a way to come back to life. Before Shane move's on. It's a bit of an alternative to what happened in the book.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been four months since I died and now I am still nothing more then a ghost who walks through the halls and rooms of the glass house, watching as life go's on, as I stayed trapped.

Michael and Eve divorced and are now back to being close friends, All my work on Myrnin's sanity went out the window according to Frank and has kept my body in an incubator for when he finds a way to bring me back. Apparently he hasn't stopped working for a second.

And then of course my Shane has started putting a brave face on when he see's people and everyone seems to believe he is himself again, but I know better.

At night when Michael and Eve are asleep he sneaks into my room and curls up on my bed hugging something of mine and sobs till he falls asleep. I lay next to him and stroke his hair even though I can't touch him.

It was early, probably around 5:00am and I could hear Michael and Eve discussing something in the kitchen.

Floating through the kitchen door I found them both sitting at the table. Michael had an unsure expression on his face "I don't know Eve. I really don't think his ready."

"But I think it will do him some good. I mean I love Claire so much…she was my best friend. I think she would want him to move on." She sounded so sure she was right about whatever they were talking about. I had a bad feel in my stomach though, that I might not like it.

"You think Mandy will want to go out with him though?" Michael asked, "I mean I think he is still mourning Claire. Would she be ok with that?" he looked doutfull.

"She's had a crush on him like forever. I think she'll take whatever chance she can get."

I think she's desperate. Not the fact that she wants Shane, but that she'd go after a guy who's still grieving his Girlfriend/fiancée. I hate her already and want to punch her in the face.

There was a huge twist in my stomach and I prayed Michael could convince her otherwise. Maybe I'm being selfish, I mean I am dead.

I couldn't hear anymore of this, so I made my way up the stairs and walked straight through the door only to find Shane sitting on his bed, holding a picture of him and me. Looking properly down at it, I saw that in the picture he was giving me a piggyback ride and looking over his shoulder at me. We both had huge smiles on our faces.

Kneeling down in front of him I saw so much sadness in his eyes. He had tears in his eyes but refused to shed them. Kneeling up to his height I slowly reached out and touched his face, as soon as my hand made contact with his cheek, a tear fell from his eyes.

NO! I thought to myself. I will not stand by and watch come BITCH take away My Shane. We are MEANT to be together and I WILL marry Shane, have kids and grow old together. That's what is MEANT to happen and WILL happen damn it.

First I need to do a mental list:

Find a way to open a portal to Myrnin's and be dead at the same time.

Help Myrnin find a way to bring me back.

Kill bob the spider when his not looking. No don't kill bob that's mean.

When alive punch Mandy in the face.

Go to Shane and do all kinds of…naughty things.

Who knows what else?

_**THIS WAS MOSTLY JUST A BIT OF FUN. THATS WHY IT'S SO SHORT...BUT NOW I DON'T KNOW. I'M THINKING MAYBE I SHOULD KEEP GOING. :) PLEASE REVIEW  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostly: Chapter 2

I had been sitting in front of the living room wall all day trying to open a portal, every time I thought I felt a spark it would die again. Trying to understand how to travel wormholes when you're alive is hard enough, but when you're dead it's a whole different ball game.

I was now considering if I really was wasting why eternal time, I mean come on its midnight Claire.

Then it clicked, my actual body was currently in Myrnin's lab, maybe I need to focus on being inside my body and hopefully the portal will pull me through the wormhole naturally trying to restore the balance, so my body and spirit are together. Of course it won't bring be back to life or anything. But it will pull me into the lab…hopefully.

Looking at the clock I realized it was midnight, wow time flies when you're a Ghost.

Turning back to the wall I concentrated on the lab, of how it smells and the feel of the old books in Mynin's library, I imagined where my body would be and the feel of being alive.

Once I had the firm image in my head I went through the same process of opening a portal, then felt energy sweep through me and it felt wonderful…like I was alive.

I was too busy smiling I didn't realize the portal was open. I jump up and just as I was about to past through the portal I heard a loud, wounded cry. I froze, my heart shattered, I would know that voice anywhere. It was Shane's, I couldn't leave him right now, he needed me. Michael and Eve won't be home until tomorrow night.

He must have been having another one of his nightmares. I looked at the portal and then the stairs. Their was no way I was leaving him like this, so I made my way up the stair's. By the time I reached his door, I could hear him calling my name, which broke my heart.

I floated though his door, came over and sat on his bed next to him. He was thrashing about with tear's coming down his eyes.

I reached out to hold his face in my hands, but what shocked me was that instead of my hands floating through him, they actually made contact. I don't know what was happening…maybe it was the energy I took when I tried to open the portal.

To be honest I didn't care how it happened and how long it will last, only the fact that it did and that I'm actually holding Shane's face.

"_Shane_?" I whispered.

His eye's opened and he looked broken. "_Claire?" _a sad smile crossed his face "I'm dreaming again." He reached out and touched my cheek. Tears fell from his eyes. "I miss you….So much." He held my hand and pulled me on the bed with him and curled around me, holding me tight against him. "I don't won't this to end. Please don't let me wake up." Hiding his head in my hair.

"Shane I need to tell you something. I'm still in the house and I'm going to try and come back to you. I will come back" I smiled at him with all the love I felt for him.

He looked doubtful "Why do you keep haunting me? making me believe your really here with me." He sounded miserable.

"Stay with me till I wake up." He curled around me like a vine and kissed my head before closing his eyes.

5mins later I turned invisible again and made my way back down the stairs to the living room so I could open the portal again. Sitting in the same spot as before I tried opening the portal once again and was happy to see it open.

I casually made my way through the portal into Myrnin's Lab. The first thing I could see was Frank lazing down on Myrnin's big couch. " Well hello Claire, so nice of you to pop in." His smirks were almost identical to Shane's.

"You told me I couldn't create a portal while I was dead…you lied." I said annoyed

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure that out." This was just a big game to him.

"Whatever…where's Myrnin?" Deciding I was finished with his games.

"In his bedroom." He waved me off.

I made my way through his lab, until I was outside his door. It felt a bit odd that I was about to just walk into Myrnin's room, but I shoved my feelings aside and floated through his door.

I'm not sure I was even surprised at what I saw in his room, which is a bit scary if you ask me.

He was laying on his bed with a book in his hand reading out loud next to, Oh my god. Me in an incubator, a huge one to be exact.

"Myrnin?"

"Myrnin?"

Well it looks like I'll need Franks help to communicate with Myrnin

_**Hi guys I've been in the middle of writing another Fanfic so this was neglected a bit. I'm going to try and keep updating both of them. I'll see what happen's **__** XX**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"FRANK!" I screamed, I was so angry that Myrnin's room began to shake, causing the mirror next to my so-called incubator to fall to the ground and shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"FRANK!" I screamed once again. Before I knew it frank had me by the shoulders and was shaking me.

He got into my face "I WILL NOT TAKE THE BLAME FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" I had no idea what he was talking about, and obviously it must of shown on my face. He pointed behind me at Myrnin who was currently covering the machine I was in, protectively with his body. "He'll think I'm trying to sabotage his plan to bring you back…he'll punish me now" I actually felt a bit bad.

Myrnin's head snapped up when everything calmed, his fangs were down and he looked pissed with a capital P. "HOW. DARE. YOU! " reaching into his draw, he found a small device and pressed the red button on the top.

"What's that…" Frank was sucked out of the room, "well that answers that," I said to myself.

I looked back at Myrnin; he gently lifted the lid off the incubator that I lay in. Once satisfied I was unharmed, I could see the relief in his eyes. Then slowly he leaned down and actually kissed my forehead _"I will bring you back my little Claire."_

I wanted to cover my ears and look away, this was just too weird. It felt as if I were intruding on another couples personal moment and it freaked the hell out of me. I knew deep down that Myrnin loved me…but hearing him say it with such love, well it complicates things. If he dose bring me back, can I still work with him?

Floating out of his room, I decided to go search for Frank, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I sat their waiting and waiting.

It was now 11:30am the next day and I began feeling weak. I needed the glass house's energy it provided and I wasn't getting anything here at the moment but watching an eccentric possibly insane Vampire scientist talk to himself.

"Yes yes that's it" a huge smile spread across his face. As soon as it appeared, it turned into a frown. " I could really use your help right now little Claire."

Planning on coming back later tonight, I open a portal home and what I heard from the door broke my heart.

"Mandy was it?" Shane asked.

"Yeah that's me" I heard the girly voice coming from the door.

"Come in, Eve said you would be coming over to see her, I'm sorry I'm not dressed properly I wasn't expecting anyone here." He sounded embarrassed and I smiled to myself.

As they came into the living my jaw dropped. Eve thought Shane should be with her? Think of a blonde hooker with breast's the size of Brazil…that is was Mandy looks like.

She had straight hair that went to her shoulders, orange hooker looking lip stick, a super tight red dress that just covers her butt…what the hell is on her eye's, I thought to myself. Looking closer I saw feather eye lashes and they were so long that they freaked me out.

"Do you want something to eat?" Shane asked kindly. He used to be a terrible host, but when we were together I trained him well.

"I'm not really hungry….well for food anyway" Wow she is forward. She smirked at him waiting for the sexual innuendo to sink in. My blood boiled, I was going to do more then just punch her in the face when Myrnin brings me back.

"Well how about a drink?" Shane replied oblivious to the sexual comment.

Her face dropped and I laughed so hard that when I went to catch myself that I bumped my head on the bookshelf and a picture fell to the ground. Shane came over and picked up the photo frame and whatever he saw brought a huge smile to his face.

"What is it?" Mandy asked, obviously interested in what could bring a smile to his face.

I didn't give a crap. I was still trying to stop laughing at her failed attempt on seducing my boyfriend. I mean the look on her face…it was hilarious.

"_Claire"_ Shane whispered.

I snapped my head up, thinking he could see me again. But I was wrong. I watched him put the photo frame back on the self. It was a picture from Eve's last birthday and we were all in black capes, wearing rubber fangs.

Lost in the memory of that night, I didn't noticed the fact that Mandy had her arm around Shane and was leading him back to the couch. I could tell he wasn't aware either, as his eyes were vacant.

Now on the couch I could see Shane staring into the distance, while Mandy starting stroking his arm.

I tried slapping her face a few times, but it was hopeless. My hand would go straight through her. She was taking advantage of him, not comforting him. My thoughts were confirmed when she decided to get up and straddle his lap…..

_**SHORT I KNOW. THEY WILL GET LONGER AND HAVE MORE DEPTH I PROMISE. IT JUST HASN'T FULLY COME TO ME ON WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH THIS. BUT WHEN IT DOES YOU'LL DEFINITELY KNOW IT. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I couldn't let this go any further. I began opening a portal to collect energy but I couldn't get much. It was probably because it's not dark yet.

I didn't have enough to become visible but he may be able to hear me.

"SHANE!" I called out as loud as I could.

He came back to reality and his eyes searched the room for me, but he couldn't find me. A pained look came across his face, but then he realized Mandy was in his lap about to kiss him and that pained look turned to anger.

He pushed her off his lap, till she was sprawled on the floor and my god was he pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU GET OFF ON GUYS WHO ARE STILL GRIEVING THEIR DEAD GIRLFRIENDS? He yelled disgusted.

It was then eve came back from work and was making her way to the living room. Her eyes surveying the room and what she saw was a majorly pissed off Shane and a blonde prostitute, pardon me, I mean Mandy on the floor with tears running down her clown painted face.

Mandy looked up at Shane "But Eve said that I should give you a good time?"

"EVE SAID WHAT?" he yelled once again.

"Um we can talk about this later Shane. In the mean time do you want calm down. This really isn't that big of a deal." Eve said calmly.

"YOU DON'T THINK THIS IS A BIG DEAL? ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT ME, BY THINKING I CAN FOR FORGET ABOUT CLAIRE, IF YOU SHOVE THIS GIRL ON MY LAP.

REALLY EVE? WHERE TALKING ABOUT CLAIRE! THE ONLY PERSON I EVER TRULY LOVED, THAT WASN'T MY SISTER OR MUM." Tears began to form in his eyes but he was much too manly to let them fall.

He looked at the ground instead and whispered, "_She's was all I had left"_

As he made his way up to his room he stopped for a second at the bottom of the stairs before saying in a genuine voice, "I'm Sorry Mandy, but nothing can happen."

I get why he was apologizing to her. I mean yes she's a whore but Eve was the one that gave her the green light… don't get me wrong, I'm still going to punch her.

I was torn on weather to go with Shane or stay with Eve and Mandy. But in the ended I was too curious to leave.

Eve turned on her "What were you thinking?"

"You told me to give him a good time" she said confused.

"Shit Mandy, that doesn't mean try and jump his bones. I told you he wasn't over Claire" she said baffled that Mandy would think that. "Oh and by the way what the hell are you wearing? You look like a skank."

"I thought he would like this look?" she looked puzzled.

"That look hasn't been his thing in a long time and it's irrelevant what his look is, I told you to just have fun, play a video game or go to the movie's, stuff like that."

Mandy gave her a bored look.

I was over this, so I decided to go see Shane. He was lying on his bed listening to music. I smiled knowing he was listening to the play list I made him. I leaned over to his face to hear what it was. I smiled to myself; it was 'Lanterns' by Birds of Tokyo

"_On we march with a Midnight song, we will light our way, with our lanterns on. On we march till we meet the Dawn we will light our way with our lanterns on." _

He always said it was lame and he couldn't believe I liked the song, yet here he was listening to it. I am so going to tease him about this when Myrnin brings me back.

SHANEPOV:

I felt numb, why the hell did Eve do that to me. She knew Claire meant everything to me. Did she really believe I would forget about her if she threw a blonde bimbo at me?

I reached into my bedside draw and grabbed my ipod. Scrolling through my play list I came across one Claire made me and pressed play.

Closing my eyes I waited for the first song, only to have 'Lanterns' by Birds of Tokyo come through the earphone speaker. I smiled to myself; this song always brings back memories of Claire

FLASH BACK

"Claire please turn that crap off. You know I can't stand it," I cried out from my room.

"THE QUICKER YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM. THE QUICKER YOU CAN TURN IT OFF" she yelled from her room.

I made my way to her room and waited till she turned around. She was in her PJ's that were very short hot pink silk shorts and a baby blue tank top that fitted her perfectly. Finally she looked my way.

"I won't sleep in your room if it's still messy" she teased me.

I closed the door behind me and gave her a wicked smile "I have other idea's on our sleeping arrangements." Well it wasn't just one idea it was many types of ideas.

She stood at the end of her bed and watched me, as I prowled towards her like I was some lion stalking its prey.

Once I was close enough I grabbed her around the waist and threw her gently as possible onto the bed. I didn't want to waste a second of this, so I crawled on the bed with her. She tried scooting away from me playfully, but the mattress was only so long before you hit the bed head, which she did.

I smiled in satisfaction knowing that I had her cornered. Before reaching her I quickly took my shirt off and lightly began tugging at her hot pink shorts. "As much as I love these shorts Claire…I want them off," I growled the last bit.

A huge grin crossed her face "Do you now?" she let out a small giggle.

"Yes I do" I smirked.

I didn't particularly care about patience right now, I wanted us both naked…preferably now.

END OF FLASHBACK

**(I COULDN'T GO ANY FURTHER WITH THE FLASHBACK, BECAUSE IT'S T RATED) **

**CLAIRE POV**

He had a huge grin on his face and I was _dying_ to know what he was thinking about, then again that's a weird use of words when you're actually already dead.

I decided to leave him day dreaming while I head over to the lab, hopefully Franks back.

As I walked into the lab I could hear shuffling of papers coming from the Library. Myrnin was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with papers in one hand and the device that made Frank disappear, in the other.

Putting the papers down he started fiddling with the device. "Ah maybe he'll appear if I do this." Myrnin said to himself.

"FRANK?"I yelled

He surprisingly appeared right in front of me. "Well hello Claire…I would say it's good to see you, but unfortunately I'd be dishonest if I said that."

I rolled my eyes "I know how much you value honesty _Franklet_" I told him sarcastically.

"EXSUCE ME! BUT YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT" his face was bright red.

"Oh but I did just say that…franklet" I said smugly. That's when he lost it

Frank got right up in my face " I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SPEND THE REST OF ETERNETY STUCK IN THAT GLASS HOUSE AND MYRNIN WILL NEVER KNOW YOUR THERE…I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT." He gave me an evil smile.

"Is that you Claire?" Myrnin asked.

"You can see me?" I was so excited.

#

HEY GUYS HOPE ITS OK.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slowly turned around to face Myrnin, still not believing he could see me. When our eyes met his face light up and he lifted his hand to see if I were solid.

As soon as he reached me I realized two things. One I was solid and two that there might be a chance for me.

I threw my arms around him and held him as tight as I could. He can fix this I know he can. He was surprised and frozen until he relaxed and became brave enough to return the hug

Leaning back, I looked up at him with a huge smile "I'm so glad you can see me."

"So am I…I missed you little one" he confessed.

"I missed you too" I missed working in his lab and learning from him. Even though he was crazy. He was still the adorable Myrnin that I enjoyed talking to. We had a lot in common. But my heart belongs to Shane.

He gave me a blinding smile, which made me think that he thought I was admitting feelings for him rather then the fact that I simply just missed our friendship.

"I've been working on how to bring you back" he said rather quickly.

"Yes I know…Frank told me," I told me

His face became angry " HE KNEW YOU WERE IN THE GLASS HOUSE AND NEVER TOLD ME?" he growled.

"I'm more interested in the fact that I'm solid…what did you do?" I asked interested.

"Ah yes, Frank and I had a falling out the other day. I sent him away with this new amazing piece of machinery. But he wouldn't show himself again…even when I tried to force him to. So I changed the design to show spirits that still walk this earth. I figured he would be one, considering he died under the trap door. Unfortunately I forgot the fact that his brain is physically still alive so it's a dead end."

He mustn't have been taking his medicine to forget the fact that he has franks brain in a machine.

"On the plus side…if I never changed the settings, then this would never had happened" he said excited.

I thought about that "True."

"Now Myrnin the first thing we need to if find your medication. You haven't been taking them…they must be somewhere around this mess" he gave me a beaming smile.

"You're being bossy… I think I like that," he said nodding his head.

I didn't doubt that all. Myrnin is like a puppy, if you don't play with him or try and teach him structure he gets depressed.

"And please go get a blood bag… I don't want you draining my temporary body," I told him. "Also you didn't end up telling me how this works." I gestured to my temperary body.

He nodded at me "The signals from that machine I spoke of can manifest your physical form around your spirit."

"So I'm just like that body in the incubator?" I said feeling my warm flesh.

"Incorrect" He replied.

"I don't understand?" I told him confused.

"That body in the incubator has blood, a heart beat and needs oxygen. As well as the necessary food and water humans have to survive. But your spirit is using a body also made of flesh but has no need for the necessary things a human needs to survive. It simply maintains its self from the energy coming from the Machine."

"But my skin is warm…I must have blood." I replied

"It is the energy that warms your skin and flesh Claire…are you breathing? Do you have a heart beat?"

They were questions, but not for him but for me. _"No" _I whispered.

"As long as that machine runs…you will have a form." He said while pointing to the floor where the small machine lay.

2hr later:

Myrnin had shown me all the research and notes he had taken while I was gone.

"I'm going to go feel my body and see if I can feel any type of connection to it," I told Myrnin.

His eyes almost popped out of his head and I realised how that must of sounded to him…he may be a Vampire but his still a male.

I continued walking to his room but couldn't help rolling my eyes "Pervert" I muttered to myself.

Closing his door behind me I could still see him staring at me in disbelief and to top it off he grinned.

Ewwwwww I thought to myself….men.

Now in front of the incubator I lifted the lid quickly wanting to get this over with as quick as possible.

I was never really able to feel my body when I was just a spirit, but with this form I am in and the extra energy from the machine mixed with my spirit I hoped I was strong enough for my body to fully recognize my spirit.

As soon as I touched my real body's fingers I felt a huge pull between us, like magnets. There was some type of connection between them… I could feel it. I was so excited that my pulse began to race, but then I could feel another cold heavy energy that slithered its way between my spirit and body. It refused to let them join.

"MYRNIN" I called out wanted to tell him about the pull between both bodies.

"MYRNIN?" I called out again, still no answer.

Where the hell is he? I made my way back to the lab area where Myrnin was sitting on the couch. He looked really embarrassed for some reason.

"Umm Myrnin I was calling out your name, why didn't you come" I asked.

His eyes widened again "You…you wanted me to join you?" he said shocked.

He was acting weird "Whatever" I replied. "I wanted to tell you there is a pull between our bodies."

"Really" he smiled.

"Yeah its like they want to merge together but there is something between them stopping them." I told me.

"I feel the same way," he gushed out.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm referring to both my bodies." Maybe he needs more medication. I really wanted this over and done with, so I can get back to Shane…I miss him so much.

He looked disappointed "Oh" he said "Well I guess that's good news. Describe this feeling Claire" he got some pen and paper ready.

I REALLY WANTED THEM TO FIND A WAY TO BRING HER BACK IN THIS CHAPTER, I COULD HAVE HAD MYRNIN TURN HER WHICH IS THE EASIER OPTION, BUT TO BRING HER BACK HUMAN WILL BE MORE DIFFICULT AND I'M SURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL FIND SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP THEM. ALSO I LIKE CLAIRE HUMAN. IT'S WHAT MAKES HER AWESOME ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was 5pm before I started to feel slightly nauseous.

"Umm Myrnin I don't feel too well" It felt like I was burning up, which is strange considering I'm not technically human.

He frowned and moved towards me feeling the skin on my arm.

The next second he was gone and I started to disappear. "MYRNIN" I yelled, "what's happening to me?" I went into panic mode.

"Relax Claire, everything is ok" He was once again in front of me, trying to calm me down.

"Everything is not ok, I'm fading away" I couldn't believe he wasn't taking my situation seriously.

"I've turned the machine off. It was overheated. We'll turn it back on once it's cooled down.

"How long will that…" before I could finish, I was a ghost once again. No no no no no! I yelled at know one.

Myrnin must of known what I was about to ask "tomorrow morning…if I turn it back on any sooner, I fear I'll damage the generator." He went and got himself a blood bag and a stack of papers before sitting on the couch. "In the meantime I'll finish going over the notes you wrote earlier."

Great I thought to myself. What should I do in the meantime?

SHANEPOV

I knew it was dark outside, but I needed fresh air, I needed to be away from Eve and Michael for a while.

"Shane man where are you going…it's dark out" Michael blocked my way to the door.

I pushed passed him before looking him in the eye "It's not you… its me" I told him dryly.

He rolled his eye's and laughed "dude your breaking up with me…I'm hurt."

Eve decided to join us "What's going on?" she demanded.

Michael smiled at her "Shane's breaking up with me" he laughed again.

Eyeing us both, with her hands on her hips. She shook her head before muttering "Good, maybe now you'll put more effort into making me happy, like doing the dishes once in a while."

There was a minute of silence before I said "Soooooo I'm gonna go now, I think I'll go for a walk to common grounds." I opened the front door "I'll text you guys when I get there if that makes you feel better."

Michael nodded in a way that said 'ok man, see ya later' and I shrugged in a way that said 'yeah whatever dude.'

Now on the path outside the Glass house, I looked up at the stars wondering if Claire was up their somewhere, watching me.

What would she be thinking? I can't imagine she'd be happy to know that I quit work. I find myself constantly wondering why it had to be her. Why she had to die, she didn't deserve it, she saw the best in everyone... she was perfect.

For some reason I found myself out the front of grandma day's home. Grandma day had a shotgun in her hand, it was pointed at me.

"Who is it…show yourself" she was squinting. Obviously having trouble seeing me in the shadows. I smiled at her.

"It's ok, It's just me, Claire's boy…" my smile faulted. I was just about to say boyfriend, as in I'm currently still her boyfriend. "I was her friend," I say covering up my mistake as best as I could.

Grandma Day lowered her gun "Ah yes, Claire. She was a lovely young girl, such a beautiful soul. I miss her company, she was one of a kind that girl" She told me with fondness.

Tears sprung to my eyes, but I used every ouch of strength I had to make them go away.

"She was a smart little cookie wasn't she…though I kept telling her to stop visiting the trapdoor spider, but she was determined to do otherwise" she added with a frown on her face.

"The trapdoor spider?" I whispered. She must be referring to Myrnin. I could distantly hear her explaining about the horrible things that was happening and a crazy Vampire terrorizing this side of Town. Yeah she's definitely talking about Myrnin.

"I think I'll go visit this Vampire" I replied.

I didn't know why I felt compelled to visit the lab, but for some reason I felt Claire's presence coming from there.

One of the reasons I left the Glass house was because I couldn't feel her in there anymore and I was lost. I know its stupid to think that she's still with me, because she's dead, but that illusion of her presence is the only thing that keeps me sane. If I was to be honest I probably would have already done something stupid and got myself killed. Worst-case scenario…I could have taken my own life.

Shaking my thoughts away I made my way to his door and knocked. I still wasn't sure what I would say once he let me in…if he let me in.

The door creaked open and I peaked down the stairs to see the lights were on. I remember Claire once telling me that Myrnin only keeps the lights on when she's working. He told her he had no need for them. This made me curious as to why they were on.

"HELLO" I yelled out, there was a crash from inside the lab before Myrnin stood in front of me with a book and goofy grin on his face.

"Shane what a…interesting surprise. Claire will be happy to see you" he looked happy. "You can't see her at the moment but I'm sure she's listening" He smiled.

I didn't know if I wanted to kill him for saying that, or feel sorry for him, his obviously delusional.

I went with feeling sorry for him…for now. It dawned on me then that I was in Myrnin's lab, with nothing to say, but the thought that I needed to be in his home. If I was an outsider I'd say 'that dudes so gay' and I'm pretty sure Mikey would agree with me.

But I'm not gay, and I'm not here for Myrnin. I'm here because… shit I don't know why I'm here, but once again it's definitely not for Frankenstein here.

Myrnin looked uncomfortable "can I help you Shame" he said, now standing in the middle of his lab with his arms crossed.

"IT'S SHANE," I growled.

CLAIREPOV:

I can't believe it. His finally here and I have no body or form. It's not fair, I don't know how long it'll take to bring me back. I'll be spending all my time here trying to find a way. I won't be able to see him again.

I floated towards him and looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, but there wasn't any joy in them like there used to be. All I saw was sadness and a broken look that could never be mended again. It made me want to cry.

"Can I help you Shame" Myrnin asked looking uncomfortable.

"IT'S SHANE" He growled.

I could tell Myrnin knew that, but was trying to break the ice in his own Myrnin kind of way. "Yes well that matters little, as to why you are in my Lab" He growled the last bit. Obviously displeased that Shane didn't appreciate his attempt.

Shane looked confused. I don't think he even knew why he was here. I prayed that maybe somewhere in him, he knew I was here and that is why he came.

"I was speaking to Grandma day and she said you've been causing trouble out…Claire would be ashamed of you" He knew that Myrnin craved my approval on the things he'd do. Shane's voice became very low "If you harm anyone around here, I'll put a stake through your heart. Claire isn't here anymore to cover your white arse…you got it?" he questioned.

"I can assure you that I haven't left my Lab in weeks and I always dress something to cover my behind thank you…though if she ever asked to dress me I would not be opposed to the idea."

Ewww I thought to myself.

Shane's body began to shake and his voice sounded positively deadly. "Claire died and you say something that crude, have you no decency."

I'm sure this wasn't going to go anywhere pleasant. I saw Shane take a silver stake out of his pocket and Myrnin take a fighters position "She is still alive."

This only infuriated Shane further and before I could blink, Shane was on him, throwing punches. "You're a monster, I don't know what she ever saw in you," he snarled while trying to stake him.

Myrnin threw him off of him until he smashed into one of the lab walls so hard that it left a crack. This didn't faze Shane though. He simply jumped back on his feet and went for Myrnin again.

"STOP IT…STOP IT" I screamed, but they couldn't hear me. The grunts and the sound of punching kept on coming. I ended up covering my ears and closing my eye's.

I don't know how long it went on for but when it did stop all I heard was complete silence. I opened my eyes to see Myrnin's bedroom door was now lying on the floor and he was outside the door, Shane must be inside his room.

I floated over to the opening to his room and saw Shane leaning over my incubator, with his hands shaking, about to lift the lid.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. :)


End file.
